


Whose on Top Now?

by Tanukichan



Series: Amaranth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukichan/pseuds/Tanukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and Seras are fighting the younger Valentine brother before they are interrupted by a mysterious figure. Who is this figure and what wicked plans do they have for Jan Valentine once they have captured him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose on Top Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the OVA, and while I'm aware that Jan is a artificial vampire and dies in the end cause of a chip implanted in him, please ignore that, here he is the real deal. For why he doesn't use other vampiric abilities I picture him as a new vampire who isn't aware of all that he's capable of, but will as he grows in age.

**Hellsing**

_Jan Valentine/Harry_

 

It was an epic battle of proportions, blows were exchange, shots were fired, and cutting wire sliced everything in its way. On one side of the long hallway was Walter and Seras both panting from excitement and adrenaline rushes. The opposite side of the hall was completely crowed with masses of ghouls totting assault rifles and decked out in crowd control armor groaning in hunger, with Jan Valentine leading the army.

Both sides were tensing their muscles and preparing to attack again before suddenly soft laughter filled through the air.

Everyone paused, surprised at the sound, looking to see where the laughter originated.

A figure stepped from thin air as if a phantom, with shades of darkness swirling around his feet. He had long black hair reaching midback that fluttered in the air even though no windows were open, giving him a supernatural look. Even more suggesting of him being not human was the proud ram like horns on either side of his head, midnight black dragon like wings folded on his back, and a spade headed tail swishing behind him. His figure was on the small side, but was lithe suggesting speed he was built for speed. A green shirt with bell shaped selves and black pants hugged his form, a farmer's sickle on one side of his hip and a polished stick on the other, all giving him appearance of a ethereal, but deadly creature.

Knee length boots made no sound as he stepped between the two opposing sides, neither side moved as they studied the man, to see if he was a threat or not. Glowing green eyes that could put emeralds to shame flicked to all three occupants of the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jan asked bluntly raising one of his P90s and training it on the mysterious figure that interrupted the fight.

"Yes, and what are you doing here?" Walter asked warily at the thought of another person threating the Hellsing organization.

"My name?" The man asked with a snicker.

Being impatient with the man, Jan fired a warning shot at the stranger, which was easily dodged, with an agile side step. He quickly slammed him to the floor on his back with both legs straddling Jan's hips. Both Walter a Seras were shocked at the stranger's movement and strength in pinning the vampire who they just had trouble dealing with.

"Hey bitch, get off me! I'm supposed to be on top"!

"My my, such a vulgar mouth, but I can silence that and give your mouth something else to occupy it hmm…" The man teased as he leaned over Jan and pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss. To shock to say anything else Jan was left panting and breathless after the kiss ended.

"Little Hellsing" Shouted the still unknown man while turning his head to Seras. "The names Harry, tell your master The Master of Death is back, and to find me for answers after cleanup is done here".

With a snap of his fingers that left the ghouls collapsing, both Harry and Jan disappeared with the sound of flapping wings accompanying their leave.

"Well that was surprising, right Miss Seras." Walter laughed slightly with a cough.

"…."

Seras had the very honorable job of telling Sir Integra and Alucard what happened, after she recovered from ahem blood loose from a nosebleed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on FnF and the rest of my collection of drabbles. So follow the link below to see more.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10708674/1/Amaranth


End file.
